memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet Academy
Starfleet Academy (also referred to as the Space Academy) was a department within Starfleet. The main purpose of this department was for the education and training of individuals for service in Starfleet. The movement of personnel in and out of this service was governed by the Starfleet Transfer Regulations. The chief administrator of the Academy was the superintendent. ( , okudagram) History The Academy existed as early as the 2140s to train United Earth Starfleet personnel. ( ) It was officially incorporated into the Federation in 2161 with the motto Ex Astris, Scientia, to serve as a training facility for Federation Starfleet officers. Dedication plaques In the 24th century, the Academy was named on the dedication plaques of and starships. Captain was noted for his work with the Academy on the on stardate 22519.5. ( , dedication plaque) Captain was noted for her work with the Academy on the on stardate 40250.5. ( , dedication plaque) Later, she was noted for her work with the Academy on the on stardate 44820.5. ( , dedication plaque) Holodeck simulation - Captain Riker In 2367, while exploring a cavern on Alpha Onias III, Commander William T. Riker was rendered unconscious by gases. While unconscious, neural scanners scanned Riker's brain. The scanners used elements of Riker's reality and constructed a holodeck simulation with those elements interspersed throughout, so that it felt real to him. What Riker wanted, the scanners made possible. In one of these simulations, as Captain Jean-Luc Picard was promoted to superintendent of the academy, on stardate 51253, Captain Riker succeeded him as the commanding officer of the . In 2283, the academy was mentioned in Riker's service record that was on display in his quarters on the Enterprise-D. ( , okudagram) Location The headquarters of Starfleet Academy were located in the Presidio in San Francisco, while the Academy training facility itself was located in Marin County across the Golden Gate Bridge just south of Sausalito, California. ( ) The Academy program typically lasted four years, though certain programs lasted five, six, or eight years. ( ; ) Preparation for admission Admission into Starfleet Academy began with the acceptance of the candidate's application. Once the application was accepted, the candidate underwent the Academy entrance competition exams, which determined those admitted by the best scores among a group of candidates competing to gain admission. In 2364, one such location for these competitions was on Relva VII. The exam contained sections on hyperspace physics and dynamic relationships, among others. Along with the infamous "psych test", in which the prospective cadet faced their greatest fear, unannounced tests could take place at any time during the exam period. ( ; ) Not all candidates made entry into Starfleet Academy on their first attempt; however, if their scores were high enough in the competition they could be eligible to reapply the following year. If the results of the reapplication were sufficiently high they were accepted into the Academy. ( ) For non-Federation citizens, a candidate could attend the Academy if they were sponsored and had a letter of reference written on their behalf by a command level officer. Once this was accomplished, the candidate was eligible for the Academy Preparatory Exam. ( ; ) The Starfleet Academy Preparatory Program was the next stage for consideration of admission, which consisted of six weeks of summer classes. By passing the Preparatory Program, a candidate's admission was ensured, as they had then proved to the admissions committee that they were prepared, or determined, to become a cadet. Once this had been accomplished, the candidate was then eligible for the Academy entrance exam. ( ) Once the former candidate was accepted, they could enroll in Academy courses. Attending the Academy Academy personnel * Starfleet Academy personnel Course work * Starfleet Academy courses Majors * Starfleet Academy majors Extracurricular * Starfleet Academy marathon * Academy wrestling team * European Swordmanship club , Starfleet Academy is referred to as having a rugby team. ("Chain of Command" Blu-ray special features)}} Starfleet Academy training bases and annexes * Academy Flight Range * Marseille Starfleet base * Starfleet Academy, Beta Aquilae II * Starfleet Academy, Beta Ursae Minor II * Starfleet Academy, Earth * Starfleet testing area, Relva VII * Starfleet Academy, Psi Upsilon III Program for enlisted crewmen The Academy had a separate program for the training of enlisted crewpeople, which included receiving basic training and attending the Starfleet Technical Services Academy on Mars. ( ) , Bashir referred to O'Brien's Academy temporal mechanics course. Ronald D. Moore commented, "This is a mistake, plain and simple. If you want to rationalize it, I suppose we could say that the enlisted training program also takes place at the Academy." However, in , O'Brien specifically mentions to Worf that Stevens and Muniz didn't attend the Academy, implying that the enlisted crewmen trained at a different campus, or that they didn't take the temporal mechanics course.}} For the elite cadets * Nova Squadron * Red Squad Training vessels Training vessels included: *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)#Final days|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] * (NCC-1371) * *An unnamed class J starship, circa 2266 Notable exams *''Kobayashi Maru'' test Graduation In 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was asked to deliver the commencement address for that year's Academy graduates. The occasion was marred by the loss of a cadet in an accident shortly before commencement. ( ) Alumni * Starfleet Academy alumni Post-graduate options *Advanced Tactical Training *Bridge Officer's Test *Starfleet Medical Academy *Starfleet Command School Appendices Background information Information on this educational institute being a department was derived from the regulations that were seen in "The Measure Of A Man". Exteriors of Starfleet Academy were filmed at the Japanese Gardens at Tillman Water Reclamation Plant in Van Nuys, California. The Golden Gate Bridge was inserted into some shots in post-production to make it appear that the Academy was located in San Francisco. This location was also used to depict the planet Rubicun III ( ). In the 2009 film, exteriors of Oviatt Library at California State University, Northridge, were used to depict Starfleet Academy. An unseen portion of the Picard family album mentioned the academy having a "Onizuka Wing". The Academy motto was "Ex Astris, Scientia", meaning "from the stars, knowledge" in Latin. The ancient Romans usually did not use verbs in inscriptions, so it would be better translated as "knowledge comes from the stars". According to Michael Okuda, the motto was inspired by a quotation on the Apollo 13 mission patch, "Ex luna, scientia". The Apollo 13 quote was itself a paraphrase of the motto of the United States Naval Academy, "Ex Scientia Tridens," which means "from knowledge, seapower." (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 487; Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion 2nd ed., p. 197) The initially shown version "Ex Astra, Scientia" was grammatically wrong, as the preposition "ex" requires the ablative case "Astris". According to Michael Okuda, six months after "The First Duty" aired he received a letter from a Latin Professor at Brown University pointing this out. This error was corrected for later appearances and also in the remastered Blu-ray edition of TNG. (Memorable Missions, TNG Season 5 DVD special features) The Academy emblem was based on a design by Joe Sena. (Star Trek Encyclopedia 2nd ed., p. 487) There have been three versions of the Academy logo. The first version being the original logo seen in , with the Latin grammar error. The second was seen only briefly behind Harry Kim's interrogation in the alternate timeline in . This logo had the updated Latin phrase and the rays of light had been inverted when compared to the original, with the outer border changing to a shade of pink rather than a red. The third logo debuted shortly thereafter with an updated Starfleet insignia and the border returning to a shade of red. Apocrypha According to the novel The Kobayashi Maru, Starfleet Academy has a curfew. In Star Trek Online, Federation players can visit Starfleet Academy on Earth. External link * de:Akademie der Sternenflotte es:Academia de la Flota Estelar fr:Académie de Starfleet it:Accademia della Flotta Stellare ja:宇宙艦隊アカデミー nl:Starfleet academie pl:Akademia Floty Gwiezdnej sv:Stjärnflotteakademin Category:Starfleet schools Category:Starfleet Academy